


Countdown

by Kymopoleia



Category: DCU
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three minutes. </p><p>180 seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3 minutes. 180 seconds. 

Jason gasps for breath as he looks anywhere but Bruce. "Jason, do a better job." Is all he hears from the older man, before they resume training.

170 seconds. 

Dick pursing his lips as he looks Jason over. "This is the new Robin? The replacement for me? Bruce, you can do better than _that_."

160 seconds. 

"You should join the Titans, Jason."

159 seconds. 

"No."

158 seconds. 

"Nightwing, what's the kid doing here?"

157 seconds. 

"Bruce wants him here."

156 seconds. 

"Seriously?"

155 seconds. 

"Get rid of him."

150 seconds. 

A thug running from Robin and Batman falls off the roof while Bruce isn't looking. Jason can taste the distrust the older man feels.

140 seconds. 

Alfred catches Jason throwing up and sits with him, hand resting comfortingly on the back of his neck. 

130 seconds. 

Bruce leaves for his first off-world mission and lets Jason go out alone.

125 seconds. 

A perp attacks Jason and he panics, the guy gets put in the hospital and Jason can't eat for three days.

123 seconds. 

Bruce grounds Jason and refuses to let him out alone again.

2 minutes. 120 seconds. 

Dick shows up at the manor when Bruce isn't around, and grabs a pair of boxing gloves. "Fight me."

115 seconds. 

Jason loses and Dick leaves shaking his head, as if that told him everything he needed to know.

110 seconds. 

Alfred starts bringing Jason snacks when Bruce is gone, because when Bruce isn't there, Jason doesn't come down for dinner.

100 seconds. 

Jason goes to visit Catherine's grave. It's been three years since she died, two since he started on with Bruce. 

90 seconds. 

Bruce hits Jason after he messes up a one-on-one with Penguin's second in command.

80 seconds. 

Jason gets into a fight at school.

75 seconds. 

Bruce doesn't let him patrol for two months. 

70 seconds. 

Jason stops eating dinner entirely. 

65 seconds. 

Jason only eats breakfast when Alfred brings it to him. 

One minute. 60 seconds. 

Dick starts dropping by the manor bimonthly. 

55 seconds. 

Jason catches Dick and Bruce having sex against the cave wall one night. 

50 seconds. 

One of the other sidekicks stops by the manor. Her name is Donna and she was one of Dick's friends and Jason refuses to see her. 

45 seconds. 

When Dick stops by the manor next, he tries to tell Jason off, but Jason just stares at him numbly. 

40 seconds. 

Jason gets to meet the majority of the Justice League. Almost no one talks to him and they all give him looks that are a cross between pity and disgust. 

35 seconds. 

Jason stops eating breakfast totally. 

30 seconds. 

Jason trips on patrol and accidentally throws up in an alleyway. 

25 seconds. 

Bruce starts lecturing him more often, if that's even possible. 

20 seconds. 

Dick grabs the boxing gloves again and tells Jason to fight him. 

19 seconds. 

Jason loses. 

18 seconds. 

Jason throws up on the job again after a thug kicks him in the stomach. 

17 seconds. 

Bruce grounds him without prompting. 

16 seconds. 

Jason visits Caroline's grave. Four years. 

15 seconds. 

Bruce asks when Jason's birthday is, for the first time in three years. 

14 seconds. 

It's already passed. 

13 seconds. 

There's a pounding in Jason's head every time he's awake. 

12 seconds. 

Jason throws up after eating half of a lunch. 

11 seconds. 

Bruce yells at him on patrol after his fingers shake too hard to do what Bruce tells him to do. 

10 seconds. 

Clark stops by the manor to talk to Bruce. 

9 seconds. 

Clark stops Jason just before he leaves, when Bruce is out of the room. 

8 seconds. 

"Go eat something, kid."

7 seconds. 

Jason stares up at him blankly. 

6 seconds. 

"Seriously, your stomach has been rumbling all day. Can't get it out of my head."

5 seconds. 

"You know, the league is pretty worried about you."

4 seconds. 

"When we met you, you looked sick and scared."

3 seconds. 

"Diana and Donna especially."

2 seconds. 

"Hey, you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

1 second. 

"I'm fine." Jason said, looking away from big boy blue. The blue vase on the wooden table seems as good a place as any to focus his attention. 

He can _hear_ the quirking of an eyebrow from Clark. 

"Really? You're pulling that card?"

"I'm certainly not pulling a comic, am I?" Jason crosses his arms. "Whatever, can I just. Go?"

"You're about to pass out."

Jason's breath hitches. "Huh?"

His legs give out, and Clark swoops him up, bridal style. 

It's about three seconds before his vision blacks out. 

0 seconds. 

When Jason wakes up, he's not alone. 

He can't help the dry heaving into a trash can next to the bed that he does, back shaking and head burning. 

Clark crosses the room to hold the can for him and rub his back soothingly. He's muttering something in kryptonian, and Jason thinks that he's wearing different clothing. Clark clothing, rather than Clark Kent clothing. 

When he's finally done, he rests his face on Clark's thigh, gasping for breath. 

"Good morning," Clark says softly. 

"Fuck you."

Clark keeps rubbing his back. 

"I think you need to leave Bruce's care."

"Where would I go? I don't have anything, don't have anyone."

"I would be willing to take care of you." Clark volunteers. 

His hand has made it to the nape of Jason's neck, softly squeezing and playing with the hair there. 

Jason shivers. 

0 seconds. 

There is a gap in time between Clark offering and Jason accepting. 

0 seconds. 

Jason goes to school like normal. 

0 seconds. 

He doesn't get into fights. 

0 seconds. 

Dick has a fight with Bruce and smashes the blue vase on a wall. 

0 seconds. 

Bruce broods. It doesn't bother Jason. 

0 seconds. 

Alfred has to sit with Jason one night after he tries to sit at dinner, and his body violently rejects the meal. 

0 seconds. 

The clock that hides the entrance to the cave is broken. 

0 seconds. 

Jason catches a kid with a giant camera taking pictures of Robin in crime alley. 

0 seconds. 

He remembers the kid taking pictures of Jason in crime alley. 

0 seconds. 

Before Robin. 

0 seconds. 

He tells the kid to go to Wayne manor, go to Bruce Wayne, tell him that there's a new Robin and-

0 seconds. 

What is this kid's name again?

0 seconds. 

Alvin Draper? No, that sounds wrong. 

0 seconds. 

Todd Richards?

0 seconds. 

C'mon kid, stop playing. 

0 seconds. 

Timothy Drake. 

0 seconds. 

He sure that's right?

0 seconds. 

Jason steals civvies from an all-night convenience store and hands the Robin costume to Tim after he's changed. 

0 seconds. 

You can do this.

0 seconds. 

"Why should I have to?"

0 seconds. 

Jason smiles cynically. 

0 seconds. 

Because I can't. 

0 seconds. 

I'm done. 

0 seconds. 

Tim gives him a hug. 

0 seconds. 

He's small and bony. 

0 seconds. 

Jason walks away, down the street. 

1 second. 

"Okay."

Jason accepts Clark's offer softly, knowing that he'll hear it. 

1 second. 

He keeps walking, hands in the pockets of a pair of stolen jeans. 

1 second. 

He puts his hood up. 

1 second. 

Expects Bruce to find him-

1 second. 

_Expects Bruce to know_ -

1 second. 

Is this really happening?

1 second. 

Of _course_ it's raining. 

1 second. 

2 seconds. 

"Jason."


End file.
